Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge
by broadwaybound42
Summary: Okay, so I know this is old, but this is in response to MackenzieGirl's challenge. Wish me luck!
1. Kitties

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were walking to Bushwell after celebrating their webcast with well deserved smoothies. Freddie stopped walking. His two friends stopped as well, noticing the disturbance.

"What's up, Freddalina?" Sam asked. Freddie looked confused.

"Do you guys hear something?" The girls listened closely.

"You must be catching crazy from your mom, Benson. I don't hear anything." Freddie looked to Carly, who shrugged. They continued walking, but abruptly stopped as Freddie did.

"I'm serious," Freddie stated. "I hear _something._" The two girls sighed, but listened again.

"Freddie's right," Carly admitted. "I hear it too."

"Well, I think you two are drinking crazy juice. I still don't hear anything." Sam replied, clearly annoyed. Freddie walked forward a little bit, and turned into the alley on his left. Suddenly, Sam and Carly heard a high pitched "Aww!" coming from their technical producer. The girls looked at each other, gave a shrug, and decided to follow. What they saw was a box of three kittens playing, earning a chorus of "Aww!"s from the girls as well. There were two brown kittens, and one that was an off-white, almost a blonde. The trio watched the kittens in adoration, forgetting completely about getting home.

The brown kitten sat in the middle of the two kittens, looking up at the iCarly gang. The other brown kitten looked interested, while the blonde one washed it's face, and then deciding to take a nap. The brown kitten in the middle eventually walked over to the other brown one, licking it. The kitten purred, loving the attention it was getting. Eventually, the kitten stopped, and wandered over to the kitten on the other side of the box. The brown kitten started to lick the blonde, as it had done the other, but the blonde pawed at it until it left it alone. The brown kitten didn't give up, though. It backed into the corner of the box, took a running start, and pounced on the blonde kitten. They then proceeded to wrestle around the box. Carly smiled knowingly, while Sam and Freddie burst into laughter. Sam picked up the blonde kitten, and headed the opposite direction they'd been walking.

"That's it," Sam laughed. "I have _got_ to take this cat home." Freddie frowned.

"You can't do that! What if they belong to someone?" Sam smirked.

"Fredweird," she started. "Three kittens, abandoned in a box. In a dark alleyway. The box clearly says "Free Kittens"." Freddie checked, and sure enough, Sam was right. _As usual_. "Really, Freddork? Do you _really_ think they belong to someone?" Freddie sighed, knowing Sam had won. _Again._

"Fine," he said. "Then I'm taking this brown one." He picked up one of the two brown kittens and held it in his palm.

"Please," Sam snorted. "Like Crazy would let that cat in the house."

"She will if she knows it has no other home!" He retorted.

"Whatever. I'm gonna' go feed this thing some ham." She said, stroking the cat. "Oh, and the kitten, too." Freddie rolled his eyes. "See ya later, Carls. Freddalupe." She headed toward her house. Carly looked in the box, and picked up the remainin kitten.

"Well, little buddy," she told it. "I guess you're comin' home with me." She giggled.

"What?" Freddie asked

"Oh nothing. These kittens just remind me of a few people I know." She laughed again and headed in the direction of Bushwell. Freddie stayed there, stumped. Who could she mean? Realization hit him. She couldn't mean...nah. He tried to shrug off the thought, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe she had meant..._them._ Sam, Carly, and himself.

"Carly!" He shouted, as he chased after her. He had to know for sure.


	2. Muffins

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment, still trying to get the taste of his mother's "healthy breakfast" out of his mouth. Something that nasty _can't_ be healthy. He couldn't get the taste out, even after brushing his teeth. Three times. Just then, he saw the perfect thing to get rid of the taste. A single blueberry muffin sat on the counder, and it looked _delicious._ He faintly heard footsteps on the stairs. He assumed it was Carly. The girl followed his gaze, and spoke up.

"Touch that muffin, Benson, and you'll die a slow and painful death." Freddie groaned. The person on the staircase had not been Carly, but Sam.

"Can't we," he paused. "I dunno', split it?" Sam smiled.

"Sure, Fredward." Freddie was shocked. Except for the use of his real name, which Sam knew he hated, was she being... _nice_ to him? "Hold out your hand." She stated. Freddie simply smiled and put out his hand. He felt a warm, squishy substance hit his face. She had smashed the muffin in his face. He groaned. Of _course_ she wasn't being nice. It's Sam. He picked up her half of the muffin and held it above her head. "Benson, I swear, if you even..." He proceeded to crush the muffin into pieces. She growled and shook out her hair. "You are one dead nub." And she tackled him. Straight onto the couch, where Freddie quickly flipped their positions. Sam looked shocked. He got right in front of her face. He could feel her rapid breath on her face.

"Whatcha' gonna do about it, Puckett?" He teased. Their noses were practically touching. Sam just moved her mouth up a little. They pulled back, out of breath. "Good plan." He whispered as he got up. Sam looked everywhere except at him.

"I'm gonna go... wake up Carly." She spit out the words as she sprinted up the stairs. Freddie went back to his apartment, glad to finally get the horrible taste out of his mouth. Meanwhile, Sam was upstairs scrubbing her mouth out with soap.


	3. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Her sweet 16. One of the top five days almost every girl dreams of. Except Sam. She could care less.

"So I'm turning 16. It's just another birthday, right?" Carly gasped.

"Wrong! This is your _sweet sixteen_, Sam! Can't your girly instincts kick in for once?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I think I'll leave the girly chiz to Melanie."

"Come on, Sam. Please?" She made a puppy face. And proceeded to fake cry.

"Carly, that may work on Freddie and Spencer, but I've known you way too long to fall for that one." Carly pouted.

"Fine," she shouted as she ran up the stairs. She heard Freddie walk in. "Be that way!" Freddie looked to Sam in confusion. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's throwing a hissy fit because I won't get all girly and excitedabout my "Sweet 16"." She said, mocking the words.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'd rather you _not_ get all girly." Freddie smiled.

"Note to self," Sam said loudly. "Get all excited and girly. Just to annoy Freddifer."


	4. Guitar

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam walked into the iCarly studio to see Freddie strumming a guitar. Startled by the noise, he immediately stopped and looked to the door, blushing.

"Oh. Hey, Sam." He looked down, as if embarrased.

"Hey, Fredweird. I didn't know you played guitar."

"Oh," he said. "yeah, a little." San put down a bean bag in front of him and plopped down onto it. She looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" she smiled. "Play something!" Freddie blushed.

"No way! You'll just laugh at me!" Sam smirked.

"No, I won't." she said seriously.

"Swear?" he asked.

"Swear."

"And you won't tell anyone? Not even Carly?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Freddork. I won't tell your _precious_ Carly."

"Fine." he said to her. He then whispered under her breath. "Here goes nothing." But Sam heard it. He played softly for a while, only looking at his strumming fingers. But then his chocolate brown eyes met her electric blue ones, and they didn't leave until his song was finished. And then, he started to sing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today,_

_ that simply take me away,_

_ and the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_ makes me shiver, but in a good way._

_ All the times I have sat and stared, _

_ as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_ and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_ with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say._

_ Cuz' I love her with all that I am,_

_ and my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_ Cuz' she's all that I see, and she's all that I need,_

_ and I'm out of my league once again._

_ It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me._

_ As the world spins around her, she laughs, rolls her eyes,_

_ and I feel like I'm falling, but it's no surprise._

_ Cuz' I love her with all that I am,_

_ and my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_ and the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_ make me shiver, but in a good way_

_ All the times I have sat and stared, _

_ as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair,_

_ and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_ with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say._

_ Cuz' I love her with all that I am,_

_ and my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_ cuz' it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_ but I'd rather be here than on land._

_ Yes, she's all that I see, and she's all that I need._

_ And I'm out of my league once again._

Freddie's fingers slowed to a stop, and he finally tore his gaze from her to look down in embarrassment.

"It's not very good..." Sam laughed. "Sam," he groaned. "You _swore_ you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing 'cause it's _bad_, you dork! I'm laughing because _you_ think it is! Freddo, that was _amazing_!" This time, Freddie laughed.

"Yeah, right."

"Freddie, would I lie to you?" he answered quickly.

"Yes." Sam laughed.

"Okay, yeah I would." Sam admitted. "But I'm not this time. That was the best I've heard!"

"For real?" Sam got close and put her hands on his shoulders.

"For real." And with that, she smiled genuinely and walked out, complaining of needing some ham. Freddie frowned. He thought, "_She_ _really didn't get _anything _from that?"_ But a week later, he still heard her humming it as she walked through the halls. And little did he know, Sam downloaded the song onto her PearPod, (the one she stole from him) and listened to it every night before she could go to sleep. Meaning simply, that she thought of him. Every. Single. Night.


	5. Pirates

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"But I wanna play pirates!" Six year old Zachary screamed, jumping on the sofa.

"Remind me again why I'm here." Freddie told Sam as they attempted to get him down from the sofa.

"Because when I texted you whining about it, you told me that you didn't trust me to take care of myself, let alone someone else's child. Even if it was just babysitting for a few hours. So it's your fault." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Right. Well, I was wrong. You can handle it. Bye!" Sam grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no! You're not leaving now! _You_ are going to stay here and play pirates with us, and you are going to like it!" She held up her fist. "Understand?" Freddie cringed.

"Arrr?" he shaped his hand like a hook.

"That's more like it." She dropped him to the ground. "Okay, kid, let's play pirates!"

"Hooray!" he shouted, as he ran upstairs to get the toy swords.

"Oh, you are so going down, Benson." Sam told Freddie with a smirk on her face. Freddie smirked right back.

"Bring it, Puckett." Sam glared him down and immediately grabbed a toy sword from Zachary, who had just come down the stairs. He brought one to Freddie, who never broke his gaze with Sam. Suddenly, they were at it, swords colliding with every swing. Zachary thought this was hilarious, and try to get in the middle constantly, no idea of the "death match" going on. After a while, he got tired and went to take a nap on the couch. But Sam and Freddie weren't giving up so easily. They went on for half an hour, not realizing they were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Freddie stopped. Sam smiled victoriously and poked him in the stomach.

"Gotcha." Suddenly, Sam realized just how close they were. She froze, only looking at Freddie's eyes. He leaned closer, and they kissed for only a few seconds when they heard a padding of footsteps. They looked over to see Zachary coming around the corner.

"What's up, bud?" Freddie asked.

"I wanna play pirates again." Sam looked at the clock.

"Sorry, Zach, but your mom will be here any minute." Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Zachary ran to the door and flung it open, immediately grabbing his things and telling his mom how much fun he had, especially when they played pirates. She laughed and paid Sam, thanking her on the way out. Freddie playfully picked up a sword.

"On guard?" Sam smirked.

"Nah, let's just pick up where we left off _after_ the battle."

Pirates. It was Zachary's favorite game. And you know what? It was Sam and Freddie's, too.


	6. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

The iCarly trio was exchanging gifts around the tree when Freddie noticed that he didn't have a gift from Sam.

"Sam," Carly whined. "You promised!" Sam groaned.

"Chillax, guys. I got the dork a present. Here." She shoved a very small box in his hands and walked out. Freddie opened the box. Inside was a small piece of paper and the the phone Freddie had been saving up for. He was shocked. He'd been saving for this phone for _months_ and he only had a _quarter_ of the price that was asked. So how in the world did _Sam_ get it? He unrolled the slip of paper in his hands and began to read.

_Freddie,_

_ I got you this because... I couldn't find anything... good enough. Yeah, yeah, I know that sounded sappy, but get over it, Freddawienie. Hope you like the present. You should be proud of me, oh King of Nubs. I didn't take anyone's money to buy this. Not even yours. I _earned_ it. The only money I took was yours so I could get myself some smoothies afterward. Thinking about the perfect gift is hard work. Merry Christmas, Fredderly._

_-Sam_


	7. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie groaned as yet _another_ bag was added on his arms. He had been forced to go, Sam threatening to pummel him into the ground if he didn't come with them.

"Look, Freddork. I don't like this any more than you do. But I think I speak for all of us when I say we'd all have a much better time if you'd stop whining!" Freddie rolled his eyes as Sam smirked at him and continued her conversation with Carly. _If only prom wasn't in a few weeks…_ he thought as the girls loaded on another bag. Carly's squeal interrupted his thoughts, and he thought his ears might start bleeding.

"Carly! I'd like to be able to hear again someday, please!" he yelled, people starting to stare. Carly just grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her in. Freddie dreadfully followed.

"They finally finished it!" Carly was saying. "We waited all these months and they finally finished building it! This store is the best _ever!_" Freddie rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. It just looked like another store to him. Carly immediately started pulling dresses off the racks and throwing them to Sam. "Oh! You have to try this on! And this would look _so_ cute on you, and _this_ would go great with your eyes…" Freddie couldn't help but laugh when Sam almost fell over with the amount of dresses she was carrying. Sam shot him a dirty look.

"Carls?" Sam asked over the pile of dresses. Carly continued looking.

"Yeah?"

"I think this might be enough for me to try on for right now. But…" she faked a gasp. "What ever are _you _going to wear?" Carly gasped for real.

"Oh! You're right! I'd better start looking!" She grabbed about twenty dresses from the rack and ran to the dressing room. Freddie was impressed. With a girl her size, she was pretty strong, at least when it came to carrying dresses. Sam yelled from her changing room.

"Freddie! Carly isn't out there, so tell me how these look!" Freddie rolled his eyes. _Again._

"Sam, you look terr-…" His sarcastic words stopped in his mouth. She looked gorgeous. Her slender black dress came almost to her knees, and hugged her body in all the right places. Sam held up one fist.

"You wanna finish that statement, Benson?" Freddie stuttered as he tried to send his words out right.

"Uh..you uh…. You look great, Sam." She smirked and put down her fist.  
>"That's what I thought. Besides, you're lying anyways. It's too tight. Next!" She laughed and charged back into the dressing room. Carly came out next, wearing a shorter blue dress that covered one shoulder and came halfway to her knees. It looked wrinkled in a few places, but it was supposed to. Freddie smiled.<p>

"Wow. You look amazing, Carly." She blushed and smiled, and mumbled her thank you's as she headed back to the dressing rooms. Sam and Carly came out multiple more times, asking Freddie's opinion on their dress, but eventually asking the other girl. Freddie still thought both girls looked best in their first choice. …Until Sam came out with her last option.

"Carls, are you still out there?" Sam asked. Since Carly had just finished showing one and had just started changing, she wasn't.

"No, why?" she asked.

"You probably want to see this one. I kind of like it, but I don't know if it's too much." Carly sighed.

"Just ask Freddie first. I'll be out in a minute." Sam nervously walked out of the dressing room. Freddie's jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless red dress that came to about mid-thigh. There were several red roses decorating her middle where, from there down, it poofed out, just barely.

"I want your honest opinion, Fredward. It looks bad, doesn't it?" Freddie couldn't speak. He just sat there, staring. "Well?" she asked. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Say something! Do something!" And since Freddie couldn't speak, that's exactly what he did. He stood up from his seat and crossed to Sam in two quick strides. He stood there for half a second, before closing the distance between their lips. He pulled back a second later, Sam in shock.

"Devil in a red dress," he smirked. "It's perfect."

Carly walked out in a new dress, looking for Sam.

"Sam! That dress… looks _gorgeous_ on you! You have to get that one!" Sam walked back into the dressing room, mouth agape, not saying a word. Carly watched after her, confused. "What's up with her?" she asked Freddie.

"You never can tell with Sam." He laughed. Carly nodded.

"So what do you think?" twirling and showing her last option. Without waiting for an answer, she ran back to the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. As they were heading to checkout, they were discussing their purchases.

"So, what'd you end up getting, Carls?" Sam asked. Carly smiled.

"Well, after all that, I decided on the first one I tried on. How about you?" Sam winked at Freddie.

"Oh, I am _definitely_ getting that last red one." Freddie smirked. He decided that sometimes, maybe shopping isn't so bad. Even if you have to carry all the bags.


	8. Fladoodles

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Freddie walked into Carly and Spencer's apartment, only to find Sam sitting on the couch watching _Celebrities Underwater_ and holding a bag of something to eat.

"What are you eating?" he asked.

"Ham. And those Fladoodles that crazy Mandy chick found us."

"Oh." Freddie said, reaching his hand into the bag. She quickly snatched it away.

"Woah. Hands off, Freddifer. These are Mama's fladoodles." He held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Where are Carly and Spencer?" he asked absentmindedly. He knew they had gone to the grocery store about ten minutes ago. They had asked if he needed anything.

"I dunno." Sam replied, but they left like two hours ago." Freddie rolled his eyes. He stayed for quite a while, not really wanting to leave her alone. They talked the whole time about little things, from the show they were watching, to where Gibby had taken his shirt off in public today. At one point, Freddie had absentmindedly reached his hand into the bag of Fladoodles and popped some into his mouth. When he realized what he had done, he immediately thought she hadn't noticed. So he tried his luck and reached into the bag a second time. Still, nothing. Then, Freddie asked for a death wish. He asked Sam for a piece of ham. Here's the funny thing. She handed him…_the whole plate_. Now, this may not be much to others. This may not mean much to people who sit on the internet, reading stories about their lives (like that really happened). But to him, this was a moment. This is one of the times where he'd never felt closer to Sam than in that moment. She had shared her Fladoodles. And she had shared her ham.


End file.
